If It Had Been Me
by KawaiiMeoww
Summary: What if it was Sakura who had stayed out all night training and had fallen asleep in the forest she’d have met Haku. HAKUXSAKURA. –ONESHOT


**I thought I would try doing some more fanfics seeing as I haven't wrote one for years, literally. I'm probably going to be just doing some one-shots seeing as I don't have the patience or the time to write long stories! This pairing came to mind because I LOVE Haku, oh yes! LOL! The lack of stories with this pairing also prompted me to have a go, hehe.**

**In my head this was going to be much, much shorter…but I tend to ramble on writing things that don't really need to be in there, so don't hate me, please.**

**Sorry as it is a bit OOC but I tried at least. Hope you like it and please review ).**

**Also, thanks to ****Xxfirefoxxx**** for inspiring me to write one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, most unfortunately.**

**If It Had Been Me. **

Feeling a soothing touch to her cheek Sakura opened her eyes slightly.

A fuzzy outline of someone leaning over her was what she could make out at first glance; suddenly realising she must have fallen asleep in the forest she jumped up and clumsily knocked the person who had been slouched over her over.

"Grrr, sorry!" Sakura grunted out, not feeling amused she'd done just what Naruto did all the time. _Why did I fall asleep? In the forest as well, of all places! _

"It's okay." The voice was neutral; no emotion transmitted from the words what so ever. Sakura turned to see just who this person was. What she saw took her breath away.

_Oh my god._

Suddenly blushing Sakura pushed a strand of her hair out of the way which had strayed to her forehead. "What were you doing asleep in the forest?"

_I know that voice…_

"First, what is your name? I'm sure I know you." Sakura asked earnestly, her eyes opened widely.

They smiled, "My name is Haku."

_That Haku? The one with Zabuza? The one Kakashi-sensei had been telling me about only just last night?!_

"You're with Zabuza, right?" she asked. _How could someone so gorgeous be mixed up with all this turmoil!_

"I'm surprised you know about that, most people don't but yes, I am." Haku replied back nocturnally. His mouth creasing into a small smile, amused as she hadn't noticed their current situation, still. He glanced down giving her a hint.

Sakura got the hint and looked down. How could she NOT notice she was SAT on Haku's knee? And she wasn't just sitting, she was straddling it! _Oh my god. I'm sat on Haku and he's so nice. Even nicer than Sasuke! Wait…what am I saying? No one is…wait…he is! Haku…_

"Errr….I…" Sakura muttered out beginning to move off of Haku's lap but found she could move no further. Looking down to see what was prohibiting her from moving away she saw Haku had snaked his arm around her slender waist.

She glanced to his face to see what it revealed, he did nothing but return her glance with an innocent smile.

"I never speak to other people; it feels nice to have someone right now with me. Especially as that person is you." Haku breathed out.

_My heart: its beating so fast as though it would jump out of my chest any second and all he said what that. I don't know why, but I feel as though I know him._

Sakura felt herself being pulled forward, her body moulding against Haku's body frame. Without a seconds thought Sakura's arms wound around his neck and she hugged him closely breathing in his scent; that musky earth smell made her feel intoxicated.

Haku's hands dropped lower as they grazed her lower back then caressed her thighs which were revealed because of their current position. The tickly sensation Sakura received caused her to take a sharp intake of breath making Haku laugh to himself.

"Its nice not being alone anymore." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath heating her neck as Sakura made a slight noise in reply.

_I can't take it I need to do something, anything. This tension is killing me._

Sakura turning bold wound her hands into Haku's hair and pulled his face forward grazing his lips with her own. Tracing his bottom lip with her own she waited for a response so she could continue. He allowed an entrance; their tongues met with each other; while Sakura was occupied satisfying her urge he pushed her body down to the ground with him directly above her.

Unconsciously Sakura raised her legs so either leg was situation around Haku's hips rubbing the cloth against his skin. They broke the kiss for a moment till Haku encased Sakura's mouth once more; their tongues collided battling for dominance.

Haku's hand lowered to Sakura's stomach lightly brushing the smooth skin with the back of his hand and then bringing it up under the material to meet with the meshing of her bra. The feeling of his hand on her clothed breast made Sakura moan aloud in to the kiss.

Taking this as a good response Haku squeezed her breast just when Sakura lifted her hips to meet with Haku's groan and grinded against the bulge which had already formed in his trousers. Grinning into their kiss she slipped a hand over the bulge releasing a groan from the black haired boy.

_What am I doing? This doesn't seem like me at all…but god, it feels so nice._

Suddenly Sakura felt the cool air breeze up her legs, looking down she saw she was now without her shorts; abandoned a few feet away from the couple. Tender hands traced lazily up her inner thigh making her shudder from the pleasurable feeling. "Haku…"

_It's only fair something of his comes of now, right?_

Sakura leaned up and pulled Haku's long top of him living him shirtless to the open air. "Now it's…slightly fair." She pulled him in roughly for another kiss nibbling on his lower lip demanding an entrance as their tongues crashed together. In the clearing they were situated in all could be heard was the sound of their gasping and their bodies colliding together.

Haku's trousers soon disappeared leaving him in just his underwear as did Sakura. In one swift movement they both removed each others underwear till they were both naked. With Haku on top leaning over the girl supporting his weight on either elbow, he fitted his knee between Sakura's left slowly moving it against her. "Ohh…" was the response that he needed.

Moving closer to her ivory flesh he took his attention to her breasts which were rising and falling to the beat of her heart. Moving cool finger tips over them first, Sakura leaning up to meet the touch, he lowered his mouth to one of them and licked the nipple. The sharp intake of breath resounded in Haku's ears as he continued this display on the second one.

Moving down her body slowly while tracing every contour of her body with his tongue he reached the lowest. Wondering why he had stopped Sakura leant up slightly and saw him at her entrance; eyes widened when pushed her legs more apart and he probed his tongue into her moist centre. Sakura's hands gripped the grass and bit her lip from keeping screaming.

Sitting up Haku inserted one finger causing Sakura to release the moan she had been trying to retain. "Oh, god. Haku!" Adding another finger into a squirming Sakura he sucked her neck leaving a large, red hickey. "I'll just leave you a small reminder…" he whispered into her ear.

_It's taking too long, I want it now. But...I can't just come out with it! Can I?_

"Haku, please. I need…" she managed to mumble out. Positioning himself at her entrance he leaned over to kiss her for an answer, she responded immediately melting into the kiss. She felt the foreign object probing at her centre; to help to lowered her hand to him; she grinded her hips up urgently showing her impatience.

He thrust in breaking her barrier showing her virginity, but then, so was he. Tears formed in her eyes as she squeezed them tightly shut. "Are you okay?" he asked worried, brushing his finger tips over her reddened cheek. She nodded urging him to go on having adjusted to him inside of her.

Thrusting in and out he felt some pressure on his back but enjoying the pleasurable sensations did not seek out what exactly it was. Sakura knew as it was her hands that were there on his back pulling him closer to her, scratching his flawless skin just to make sure this wasn't a dream- just to make sure she was actually awake.

"Faster…" Sakura managed to grunt out. _Okay so first I'm saying sorry and now I'm moaning out faster?_

Speeding up Haku thrusted in harder and faster as she wished, sweat drops beading around his hair line and pleasure plastered over his face made Sakura smile. _I can feel it, I'm going to come soon._

"I'm…" she moaned out. Haku understood pumping faster than before until they both felt their release. Haku collapsed on top of the pink haired girl breathing harshly. Lying next to each other Sakura moved closer to Haku leaning her head down on his rising chest and snuggled close. _It feels nice to be this close to someone._

Haku encircled her with his arms laying his chin on top of her head with his eyes closed. This hadn't been his plan: infact he'd got up early to collect some herbs for Zabuza's wounds. Zabuza was probably wondering where he'd got to…

"Haku, why are you with Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"I was left on the street to fend for myself when Zabuza came and took me, as an apprentice I guess you could call it, for that I do as he wills."

_This feeling in my chest, as thought its going to burst, its overwhelming._

"I think I lov…": but she couldn't finish as the exhaustion from her training and the past events caught up on her body, she fell asleep. Haku knew what she was going to say; with that he got up and covered her with his outer robe and got dressed.

"You have two reminders of me now. Until we meet again…which I know we will. If only the circumstances were different…my Sakura."

**Review Please . **

**Okayy, this didn't go very well. It sucks. Oh, poop.**

**Ah well, Haku...**


End file.
